


one of those lazy, hazy days of watching TV

by misura



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess I'm just a very lucky person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of those lazy, hazy days of watching TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Much of daytime-TV seemed to consist of either soap operas or cartoons - Tokito generally preferred the cartoons, but there were times when he didn't feel like getting up in order to change the channel and anyway, he didn't care all that much.

He didn't think Kubota cared very much either, although it was tricky to tell.

"So, hey," Tokito said, "do you like girls?" His head was against Kubota's shoulder, their bodies almost but not quite touching. He considered putting his head in Kubota's lap, whether or not he would be more comfortable that way, lying down.

"Not particularly," Kubota said, and his lips quirked.

"Boys, then?" Tokito yawned. Falling asleep on the couch would be bad - he'd be sore tomorrow, except that Kubota probably wouldn't let that happen.

"Not particularly."

"Me?"

"I suppose so."

"Huh." Kubota's lap was fairly comfortable, even if he couldn't really see what was going on on TV very well anymore. Easier to close his eyes and listen - it was a foreign show, so without seeing the subtitles, he had little idea of what was going on.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Sure. Comfy." Tokito considered taking a nap. "And I suppose I like you, too."

"That's lucky for me, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tokito yawned again. "Lucky you."

"Yes. I guess I'm just a very lucky person."

"Don't get cocky about it or anything. I might stop liking you some day."

"Some day," Kubota said. "Sounds like you might be sticking around for a while yet."

Tokito would have replied, except that he felt himself drifting off already and didn't feel like making the effort of saying something else that was entirely obvious.


End file.
